Modern telecommunications exchanges include racks equipped with connectors in which printed circuit boards are disposed, and distribution frames to which the various user lines are connected.
Distribution frames mainly include connections which are generally constituted by plates or terminal strips provided on two opposite surfaces with contact pins which are most frequently wire wrapping pins. The contacts correspond from one surface to the other; generally, the same pins pass through the terminal strip and project from both surfaces. The front surface, which is more easily accessible, has jumpers connected to it as lines are assigned. The rear surface is reserved for connections with the rack.
Up till now, connections between racks and distribution frames have been positioned and wrapped (or, if applicable, soldered) in situ, one point at a time, then checked. These operations are often carried out under difficult conditions because of the bulk of the exchanges; hence they are long and expensive.
The invention aims to simplify these operations considerably and consequently to reduce substantially the installation cost of telecommunications exchanges.